


Take a Chance on Me

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Musical Instruments, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He was like in a trance; he felt the heat of Yuto’s skin  under his hands, his body pressed against his own, the scent invading arrogantly his nostrils. And he told himself he should’ve backed off, that it was for his own good, that if he had stayed there a moment longer the younger’s presence was going to intoxicate him, and then there wouldn’t have been nothing left to do.





	Take a Chance on Me

Hikaru knew he shouldn’t have accepted.

For sure he had also thought about it before giving Yuto his answer, so he didn’t really understand how they had ended up like this.

It had happened all because of the arrangement of their next concert, he was sure of it.

During the Jump Band rehearsal, Yuto had moved close to him, glimpsing at the bass in his hands with a curious look that had straight away concerned the elder.

But that he would’ve asked him to teach him how to play it, that he hadn’t expected.

Hikaru had tried to refuse. He had tried to use work as an excuse, and the very same concert getting closer, but then the disappointed look on the younger’s face had made him feel so guilty that he hadn’t managed to take the act any further.

Yuto had gotten to his apartment less than an hour before, he had taken the bass in his hands and Hikaru already felt close to his limit.

“Hikka, there’s definitely something wrong with my hands.” the younger complained, breaking off the train of his thoughts.

Yaotome raised his eyes on him, and despite the tension he couldn’t help but laughing.

Yuto held the fretboard with his whole hand, trying to position his fingers so that each of them pressed on an inlay, just like he had explained; he was having trouble, nevertheless, arching his phalanxes so that they stroked one string only.

The results of his attempts was definitely funny.

Hikaru got up from the couch of his living room, reaching him and standing behind him, grabbing the fretboard and having him let go.

“There’s nothing wrong with your hands nor with the bass, Yuu. You just need to understand how to stroke just one string.”

He took his hand, guiding its movements, trying to do his best to teach him some of the easiest chords and, at the same time, trying desperately to ignore how close they were.

Hikaru couldn’t say when the obsession had started.

In the past year and a half it had been as if Yuto had undergone a metamorphosis, and he had skipped so many of the adolescence’s steps that one day he had seen a man in him, without even realizing it.

Slowly, he had started finding out sides of him that he had always ignored, slowly he had started appreciating them, slowly he had realized how his company didn’t leave him unaffected.

He didn’t know whether he was in love or not, he just knew he felt an attraction he couldn’t control, just like now.

“Like this, Hikka?” the younger asked all of a sudden, stealing him away from his thoughts again, showing him his hand that finally was managing to hold the right position.

Hikaru nodded, and couldn’t say anything.

He was like in a trance; he felt the heat of Yuto’s skin  under his hands, his body pressed against his own, the scent invading arrogantly his nostrils. And he told himself he should’ve backed off, that it was for his own good, that if he had stayed there a moment longer the younger’s presence was going to intoxicate him, and then there wouldn’t have been nothing left to do.

But still, he didn’t move.

All in all, he didn’t want to pull away. He wanted to keep feeling him, even now that he didn’t have the excuse to do it without arising suspicions, he wanted to allow himself all he had been denied during the past few weeks, a little because of cowardice and a little because he had known Yuto since he was a kid, and thinking of him that way made him feel weird.

He ran his fingertips on the back of his hand, this time not to position it, but just because he wanted to.

He moved to his wrist and his arm, sure that soon Yuto would’ve stopped him and asked him what in the world was he doing.

But that didn’t happen, and so Hikaru kept roaming the younger’s skin with his fingers, until he felt him press back against him, in an involuntary jerk.

“Hikka, what...” he murmured, but the other nodded him to keep quiet.

He leant toward him, resting his chin on his shoulder, tracing with his nose a line from his throat to his hair, smelling deeply Yuto’s scent, feeling the last barriers restraining him breaking.

The younger let go of the instrument, pushing against his touch, tilting his head to give him easier access to his neck, his face, his chest.

“Hikaru, perhaps we should...” he whispered again, hinting at the bass with a little convinced gesture.

Yaotome took a deep breath and nodded. Then he helped him getting rid of the strap, putting the instrument down on the armchair and getting back to him as quick as possible, finding him staring with a look that he wasn’t able to read.

And as much as he still wanted to touch him, to feel his skin, he stopped. He waited for him to say something, even though he felt that waiting was physically hurting him.

“What are we doing, Hikaru?” he asked, but the elder didn’t hear any reprimand in his voice.

Surprise, maybe. Will to go on, he hoped.

“I...” he started, then bit his lip and sighed. “I’m doing what I’ve been wanting to do for months, Yuu.” he said in the end, determined.

He had already exposed himself too much to afford taking a step back. It had been a tough revelation to make, and he still felt ashamed for how dumb those words had sounded, but he couldn’t have helped it.

He wanted this, he desired this. Why restrain now that he was finally having his chance handed to him?

Yuto nodded, as to say he understood. Then there was a stasis of a split second, before he took a step toward him.

And before Hikaru could realize what he was doing, Yuto had pressed their lips together.

He felt him open his lips searching for his tongue, while their hands started roaming each other’s body, as if they wanted to become one.

Hikaru started undoing his shirt’s buttons quickly, without stopping to think about what he was doing. He felt him do the same and hissed when the younger’s cold hands met his scorching hot skin, and pushed further into him, attacking his neck with his mouth, biting him hard, stroking his tongue over the mark and feeling him shiver under him, and it felt damn good.

He brought his hands to his hips, caressing him slowly before grabbing harder on it and pushing him down on the floor, his back against the cold tiles, amusing himself hearing him moan before getting on top of him, kneeling between his legs and going back torturing his chest with his mouth.

He moved his hands to his belt, letting them slip over it, teasing, slow, seeing the younger close his eyes and groan.

He was ready to tease him a while longer, but Yuto surprised him and took the reins of the situation: propping himself up on his elbows he got off the floor, pushing on Hikaru’s shoulders and quickly reversing their positions, sending him with his back against the floor.

But Hikaru wasn’t bothered by the change of plans, not at all.

He stared at Yuto, he studied his movements, and discovered he was much more beautiful and hot than he could’ve possibly imagined. He lost himself letting his eyes wander that fair skin, the veins on his arms, his throat and his chest, and he almost felt his breath being cut off while those arms reached out to him and his hands took his slacks off, quickly, while his mouth lingered on his chest, driving him crazy.

Hikaru brought a hand behind his head, intertwining his fingers through his hair and pushing him lower, feeling his cock still restrained by his boxers, wishing Yuto would’ve soon given him the relief he needed.

“Impatient much?” the younger murmured, playfully stroking his navel with his tongue, then going down the line to his groin, making him feel even more the need to have that mouth wrapped around him.

“You have no idea.” was Hikaru’s dry reply, and as much as he had desired to sound sarcastic, his hoarse voice showed just how much he wanted him.

Nakajima kept his mouth on him, taking his boxers off and finally letting his tongue touch the elder’s cock, making him moan out loud while his hands were still tight on Yuto’s hair.

Hikaru felt like prey to a dream from which he didn’t want to wake up; it was all too perfect, it was perfect the feeling of having Yuto’s hands and mouth on him, it was perfect his scent invading his mind, it was perfect the way it seemed like it wasn’t the first time they were together like this, like they already knew each other’s body, as if it was something they had done over and over again.

He pushed inside his mouth when the other let him, moaning for the contact with this tongue and his hands that tried to hold his hips, clawing at his skin when he tried to go too deep, risking to choke him.

Not that he was doing that on purpose, nor that the other really wanted to stop him. They were just both too captivated by this to have any inhibition at all.

When Hikaru felt he was about to come he pulled Yuto’s head up, reluctantly pulling out of his mouth.

His breath too quick, he asked him to wait, then he sat back up and pulled him closer.

He kissed him, feeling his taste on his tongue, that detail turning him on even more.

He wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands on his back, up on his shoulder blades and trying to burn into his mind every detail of that skin, of that body.

Than he pushed him back on the floor, and smiled coyly, while his hand wrapped his cock, tracing with his fingertips the veins on it, brushing his thumb over the tip, without giving him any real satisfaction.

“What is it, payback?” the younger asked with a half-smile, mixed with light moans asking Hikaru to give him something more.

The other chuckled, shaking his head and leaning over him, lasciviously running his tongue up his cock, letting Yuto’s thighs over his shoulders and attacking him with his mouth, brushing his lips over his shaft and then taking him wholly in, for just a moment, then he moved down to his entrance.

He ran his tongue over it, slowly, together with his fingers and starting to softly press on it, in part to avoid him feeling too much discomfort and in part to pay him back for the previous teasing.

Yuto arched his back toward him, biting his lips and moaning, searching for an inexistent hold on the floor, cursing every time Hikaru added another finger inside of him, to prepare him and to make him desire it like nothing else in the world, just like he wanted him.

When the elder had had enough of it and couldn’t resist anymore, he grabbed Yuto’s hips, gesturing for him to get back up.

He crawled behind his back, caressing his back and kissing his neck, inhaling his skin’s scent and at the same time pushing him down against the coffee table, bending him over it.

Hikaru looked at him for a few seconds, holding his breath, biting his lips while he felt that his excitement was making him lose contact with reality.

He was so damn beautiful that he wondered how in the world he had managed to resist him until now.

Grabbing his hips, he pulled him back against his groin, letting him feel his cock and smiling.

“Ready?” he teased, while the other pushed back against him, groaning low out of dissatisfaction.

“You’re the one who doesn’t seem ready, Hikka.” was his exasperated reply, that did little to hide his arousal.  

Determined not to let him wait any further, he thrusted inside of him, carefully but steady, relishing his chocked scream and the sight of his head rolled back, his hands holding down hard on the table under him.

Hikaru kept still only for a few moments before he started moving again, clenching his eyes when he felt that incredibly hot body wrapped around him, desiring nothing more than being able to stay like this as long as possible.

He tightened the hold on his hips, sinking his nails in his flesh, making him moan even louder and basking in the sound of his voice; he brought a hand to his cock, then, stroking him fast while he pushed inside of him, every thrust harder than the one before, at a pace already erratic, feeling damn close.

“My name, Yuu.” he leant over him, getting his mouth close to his ear. “Scream my name.” he repeated, in a hoarse whisper, getting straight away what he had asked for, and it just took Yuto a short while before he came, arching his back and spilling over his end, before collapsing against the coffee table.

Hikaru groaned, feeling the younger’s body get even tighter around him, and he didn’t give him but a few moments before pulling him up against him, so that his thrusts got deeper.

He came as well like that, barely holding back a scream and emptying himself inside of him, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

They both kept motionless for a while, as if they couldn’t move at all; then Hikaru slowly pulled out of Yuto’s body, careful not to hurt him, letting go against the ice cold floor and finding relief in it, gesturing the younger to join him.

They kept quiet, while the elder distractedly stroked the other’s shoulder, listening to their breath getting slowly back to normal.

“Do you reckon we should talk about it?” Hikaru asked after a few minutes, pulling a blanket from the couch to cover them both.

Nakajima shrugged, smiling to him.

“We should’ve talked before, don’t you think?”

“Let’s say I’ve skipped some steps.” Hikaru chuckled.

He felt at ease, for the most part, but still he couldn’t help that anxiety that had taken him at the thought of that had just happened, that it could’ve meant something different for Yuto than it had for him.

“I like you, Yuto.” he said then. “I don’t know when it’s started, but I haven’t been able to see you as just a friend for a while. And it’s... frustrating, somehow, because I’ve known you since we were kids.” he smiled, almost shy. “It’s weird, right? But I’ll understand if you tell me that I’m in over my head, and that what’s happened doesn’t mean nothing. It’s not a problem, really.”

He seemed unable to stop talking, because he didn’t really want to hear Yuto’s answer.

He wished he could’ve stayed in his blissed ignorance, convincing himself that it could’ve been more than sex, rather than risking to hear he had taken a chance and failed.

When the younger laughed, anyway, he stared at him, confused.

“Hikka...” he said, shaking his head and sitting up, looking him straight in the eyes. “As much as I find it a fascinating instrument, trust me, I’m not really dying to learn to play bass.”

Hikaru frowned, sitting up as well, reducing the distance from him.

“What do you mean?”

Yuto leant over him, pressing his lips on Hikaru’s, determined.

“I just needed an excuse.” he said when they parted. “And if you hadn’t made the first move, I would’ve. So...” he wrapped an arm around his hips, pulling him closer and kissing him again. “Thank you for having done all the hard work.”

The elder opened his eyes wide.

He couldn’t believe he had had such a hard time, that he had made that useless speech, only to find out Yuto felt the same about him.

“So?” he asked, slightly irritated.

Yuto chuckled, shrugging and winking.

“So I’d say we can move this to the bedroom, how about that?” he suggested.

There were too many things the elder wanted to tell him.

He wanted to tell him how stupid he felt for having made things more complicated than necessary, that he wished he would’ve told him months ago, avoiding anxiety and guilt.

But just then he seemed to realize that it didn’t matter what had happened and how long it had took, the result was worth the wait.

He got up, pulling Yuto with him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the bedroom, determined to enjoy what, all in all, from now on would’ve belonged to him.


End file.
